Unwritten
by Thinking0fYou
Summary: A story about Renesmee in her teenage years as she endures pain and heartbreak, but in the process learns just how much her true friends and family mean to her. Rated T Mostly . Based 10 years after Breaking Dawn.


It hit me like a battering ram. His scent, his face, even his hair appealed to me. I had to take him, right there, right then. I was risking my whole families safety, but I didn't care. I stalked slowly towards my prey, and the sudden ringing of the bell made me freeze. The halls filled with the scent of human blood, and I ran out to the car park. This would be harder than I thought. I'd had about fifty 'singers' today, and I'm sure I would have more tomorrow. Did everyone appeal to me the way that guy did? Pretty much.

I jumped in my convertible Porsche, and drove away. All day I dreamt of going home, and now I wouldn't be able to face the cowardice that I had sunk down to, I was sure no one would be disappointed in me, they never were. But I had been a vampire, or should I say half-breed, for almost ten years. I looked 16, and I was the smartest pupil in the school. I never got over the human scent though. Every day as I walked into school, all the scents would arise, filling my thoughts, making my sight blurred.

When I arrived, I was greeted by smiles. Everyday, everyone was smiling, all the time. Happy happy time at the Cullen household. Ugh.

"Nessie, please don't think negative. It was your first day back after spring break. We all just wanted to see how it went," my dad, Edward, said. I didn't understand it at all. Why did it matter how my first day went? Most of the parents at school couldn't care less what was going on with their kids. I had to be the one with the 'caring' family. I sighed.

"Renesmee! Don't think about your family like that!" My dad screeched. Sorry, I thought, I have just had a stressful day, leave me alone. I ran into my room, and logged into IM.

**WolfBoy009 has requested a conversation.**

**NessieCullen: Hey Jake. How was your day?**

**WolfBoy009: Good. I guess. Not really. I've missed you, terribly.**

**NessieCullen: As have I. I bet you've grown, already. When did I last see you? It has felt like forever.**

**WolfBoy009: It was only on Friday. Not even a week ago. But my heart feels empty without you here.**

**NessieCullen: LOL Jake, I would expect less drama from you.**

**WolfBoy009: What can I say? I'm hopelessly in love.**

**NessieCullen: Ok. That's it. I'm coming down to the rez. See you in 5!**

**NessieCullen has ended the conversation.**

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, yelling as I went. "Mom, Dad! Going to see Jake!"

I heard a faint "Be safe," from my dad, and a "have fun," from my mom.

When I arrived I saw Jake looking out the window in anticipation. Jake was my boyfriend, and the love of my life. He greeted me with a peck on the lips, and then he guided me inside.

"Hey, Ness!" I heard Billy call out.

"Hey Billy!" I shouted back, laughing. I was always so happy at Jake's, I always felt so comfortable there. Like I was at home. Jakey saw the look on my face and grinned even wider.

"What do you want to do then? I have been SO bored," Jake dramatically exaggerated.

"We could always... Go for a walk?" I asked. The rain didn't bother either of us, seeing as I was a vampire, well, almost a vampire, and he was a werewolf. Yeah, a werewolf and a vampire, pretty weird, right?

"Sure!" Jake smiled.

We were walking down the beach, talking about the normal stuff; school, family, friends.

"How are Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked, "I haven't seen them around lately..."

"They're good. I think they're on a long honeymoon... But I'm not sure. I know I haven't seen Paul around lately."

"Ah,"

"So how's Edward and Bella?" Jake wondered.

"Mom's cool, she's ok. But dad's getting worse. He doesn't let me go out with my friends, I always have to have 'supervision'. Ugh!" I really was getting tired of my overprotective father.

"You could always stay with us for a while!" Jacob smiled uncontrollably at his wonderful idea.

"I don't think they'd like that. I think my dad would rather me go out with my friends than move into your house!" I laughed, and Jacob laughed with me. "It's so hard..." I said, more solemn than before.

"What is, Ness?" He took a strand of hair that was hanging in my face, and tucked it gently behind my ear.

"Us." I watched his face drop slowly. I wondered why he seemed so... so... down. We were just a high school couple. Nothing more. "I think..." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I think we should take a break," I said, more tears falling down my face, dripping onto the already wet sand.

"But... Nessie, Renesmee, please?" He was choking tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I ran away. I didn't look back. I jumped in my car, and drove away. The tears started rolling, and I began to shake. I carefully pulled over the car, and huddled up into a ball. I cried, I let it all flood out in that moment.

I jumped as there was a tap on the window, and my dad got in and pulled me into his lap. I didn't fit anymore, but I felt safe there, completely and utterly safe. He stroked my hair and comforted me until I fell asleep.


End file.
